Married-Neji
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Abilities:**

I stood with my arms crossed staring at the guy my parents are trying to arrange a marriage for me with, the Huyga's split many, many years ago, and have hated each other since. I am to be the next leader of my sect, and the reason for this meeting is peace. It turns out their next succor does not wish to be and I am to marry the closest thing to a male heir. I glared at him, I do not wish this wedding, although I see he does not wish it either. I listened at the elder and current leaders talked like we were not there and looked at the girl giving up her reign. I smiled softly at her, I understand completely.

I turned as my father called me forward, "Mai step forward!" I did and bowed as I said, "Yes father what do you wish of me!" I straightened as he said, "You will spend time with both young Neji and Hinata!" I nodded once and walked out the door, once outside and a way away from the grounds I turned and spoke to my future husband for the first time, "I do not wish to marry, unlike most I believe in love, and that my destiny is mine to control; I will find a way out of this even if I have to leave!" He seemed speechless and I turned to Hinata smiling, "I understand your reluctance to take on your families burden, for I have the same wish to be free."

She was bright red but nodded, I looked at Neji who had found words, "Why do you not wish this is there another?" I unsheathed my sword and said pointing it at his throat, "No but I will not marry someone I do not love, and love grows from trust." He didn't even flinch at my sword just stared me in the eyes. I turned only to stop a little shocked as he said, "How do I gain your trust then?" I looked over my shoulder as I threw back, "Trust is earned, but if you truly want to spar me!" I glanced at Hinata who looked scared as she stuttered, "N-n-noo, N-n-n-neji-kun is an excellent fighter!"

I smirked to myself, "I admit, I am not the best out there and I am sure there are those who could beat me, but I am pretty good myself!" I started walking to the training grounds, where I saw several people my age, who stopped and stared at me and Neji as we got ready, I noticed his smirk as he spoke, "I'll go easy on you!" I barked out a laugh, "Don't it'll get you killed." He seemed surprised, and by now we had an audience. I gestured for him to start my sword still out, he started doing hand signs which made me smile, I dodged his deadly fists and smiled, "My turn." I made one sign brought one arm up and facing to my right while I held my sword in my face and started chanting, when I finished I flipped it so the sword was almost unseen, and it changed, it grew then flames lit it.

At this three other things happened, my body lit with flames and my hair changed from its dark brown to a fiery red and my eyes turned a dark red while my whole outfit turned a little more revealing, even my hair style changed. I looked up and smiled at him as I said, "This is my deadly technique, now the battle begins." I took off after him and in five seconds flat he was on the ground with millions of small cuts. I released the power and sat down and started healing him, he was still very much awake and asked, "What was that?" I looked at everyone that had stopped to watch ignoring Neji's question and smiled as a boy with yellow hair said, "That was awesome! Neji is she your girlfriend?"

I looked at Neji while still healing him and raised an eyebrow as he stuttered to answer and finally said, "Not really, we are supposed to be getting married." I smiled as I stood and listened as Neji talked to all these guys standing around and learned name's quickly, Hinata was standing next to me awkwardly. After a while I spoke, "It's the inner flame, and I'm leaving unless you would like to officially introduce me to your friends Neji?" He looked startled, "What's the inner flame, and oh yeah, guys this is Mai." I nodded to all of them, "Pleasure to meet you all, I already know your names, and Neji the inner flame is my soul element in its purest form."

I smiled at everyone and said, "It was nice to meet everyone, but I need to go." I turned and started walking, I went back to the Huyga grounds and noticed both Neji and Hinata fell in step beside me. After a few seconds Hinata asked quietly, "Mia, what is a soul element?" I stopped and turned to her smiling, "Every human has chakra, and their elements that fit them best, I discovered some time back that our souls have a pure form and show basically our true nature, my father calls mine my spit fire." I couldn't help it I started laughing, "Yeah I guess I do have some fight in me huh." She smiled and I noticed that Neji's lip quirked a small amount.

We made it back soon enough, and I found out until I turned 18 I will be living here in the leaf to get to know my future husband and learn how they work, I went ballistic on my father, I did not want to stay here for three years, I mean it would be horrid. I looked over at Neji while complaining and stopped right away, something about the look in his eyes made me agree to stay so I did.

_**Two Years Later**_

Having gotten to know everyone better I am now great friends with most the village, Neji and I spend a lot of time together, we have become friends, although I admit I am starting to feel a bit more, for as much as I didn't want to stay I love the leaf. Although I doubt he feels the same, we do talk quite a bit and live in the main house, separate rooms of course. I just stepped out of the shower when I heard a knock on my bedroom door so I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door to see Neji standing there. His eyes widened then followed my feet all the way to my eyes, I was smirking, he noticed and went bright red. I smiled, "Did you need something Neji?"

He seemed stumped and then after a few minutes said, "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner?" I nodded, "Sure just let me get dressed." I closed the door and shook my head quickly getting dressed. After I was dressed I walked out to see him leaning against the wall, he stood as he saw me and we started walking and talking, me letting him lead, "So Neji, how has training been, you figured out your soul element?" He smiled, "You still not going to tell me how?" I shook my head, "Of course not Neji, it is for you to find."

He chuckled at me and said, "You know when you transform you look really hot." I stopped as he kept walking, then stopped when he noticed I had stopped, I stood there tapping my foot and asked, "So that's means I'm not when I'm in my normal state?" He seemed shocked and held up his hands, "No Mai, that's not it, you are always hot, and beautiful and smart." He was babbling so I giggled as I slowly walked up to him and chucked him under the chin, "Your cute when you babble."

I kept walking and he quickly took over lead again, although it got quiet, but it was a nice quiet, he walked up to a building I had never been in and talked to a man then grabbed my hand and pulled me in, that was when I realized this was a date. I mean a candle lit dinner screams date, he pulled out my chair and I sat smiling like a fool, I really just couldn't believe it, he sat across from me and said, "Mai, I guess I should start by telling you that I love you always have, since you first stepped into the house two years ago and defied everything they said would be your destiny."

I smiled and put my elbows on the table resting my chin in my palms, "Wow Neji, I guess I have no choice but to be honest, I didn't love you or even like you at first but after time you grew on me, and I can honestly say I love you too; I guess my father was correct though, You are my destiny." He smirked, and we ate a beautiful dinner, and talked about everything. After we finished he paid and he put a blindfold on me and grabbed my hand, I giggled, "Where are you taking me?" He kept walking and shushed me saying it wouldn't be long. We walked a while and I started smelling water and heard crashing sounds like a waterfall.

He took off the blindfold and wrapped his arms around me from behind, I looked forward and noticed we were standing at the fork of a small creek, and the water was bubbling and flowing. I smiled it may have been extremely dark out, but there were fireflies everywhere and it made it extremely beautiful. I smiled and leaned back on Neji, "It's beautiful Neji!" He nuzzled my neck and said, "Yeah, I am the only one who knew of this place and wanted to share it with you." I smiled and looked over my shoulder about to say something when his lips touched mine and we kissed. It surprised me but I quickly kissed back and turned so we were facing each other, the kiss quickly turned hot, and somehow I ended up on the ground, with Neji on top of me.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine, we were both breathing pretty hard, I smiled, and "Well that was something." He smirked, "Yeah, not the reason I brought you here though." I tilted my head slightly and he pulled away standing helping me up too. After I was standing he got down on one knee, "Now that I know you love me too, and I don't think I would be okay if you ever left me, I would be honored if you would become my wife?" Me not being the type to cry, just stood there speechless, I got my voice back and said, "Not what I excepted Neji, but yes as I said before I now believe we were fated to be together." He smiled and stood quickly grabbing me and pulling me into another heated kiss.

I pulled away and smiled as I said, "We will have to wait, for a year, unless you plan for us to elope." He seemed to think and replied, "Well as fun as that would be, I think it might be better if both current clan leaders were there." I grinned at him, "Of course Neji, but I except to sleep with you from now on!" His eyes widened and I giggled, "No Neji, none of that but I think cuddling would be nice." His face fell, which made me smile softly, "I want to wait." He nodded, "I'll wait as long as you want." Before we set off he slid a ring on my finger, it was beautiful a pure white diamond in the center of several small emeralds.

We walked back to the main house, and slid in quietly. We were holding hands and as we walked towards the stairs, when I bumped into Hinata, we had become extremely close and she noted the hands and the ring right off. She smirked and said softly, "I never thought you guys would admit that you love each other." I smiled softly at her, I had found out all the reasons she was giving up her claim to the thrown so to speak and there were many. Neji scoffed, "Oh bug off Hinata!" I elbowed him in the gut and he apologized quickly. I smiled and pulled him past Hinata giving her an apologetic smile, she just nodded.

_**One Year, One Month Later**_

I was pacing in a beautiful long white dress while Hinata sat in a chair reading a book and saying calming things to me. I got fed up with it and said in a menacing voice, "Hinata I am getting married, becoming head of the family and you should not be trying to calm me!" She looked up and said, "Okay fine then, it's time anyway." That's when I heard the music and Hinata pushed me and I started walking right after her, all my eyes saw was the love of my life standing at the end of the isle, watching me.

We spoke the vows and then my father and Neji's Uncle stepped forward and after saying a few word passed the clan to me and my new husband, wow that is weird husband but I know Neji will be the perfect husband for me.


End file.
